


I am what now?

by AngelWars, Habichuelita



Series: Bottom Keith Event [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #BKAServerBingo, #BottomKeithWeek, Alien Biology, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, How dorky and so in love are these two!!, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Season/Series 07, Top Lance (Voltron), Unplanned Pregnancy, no beta we die like men, so soft!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWars/pseuds/AngelWars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habichuelita/pseuds/Habichuelita
Summary: "I have something to tell you...that's why I am here. And...maybe the rest of the team later."Keith and the Blade of Marmora come to the Castle of Lions to talk about the Coalition; boring war and political stuff, but Keith is hardly focused on that at the moment. He's more focused on seeing Lance again after such a long time! Keith, with all his giddiness to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, has to 'professionally' ask Kolivan to let him stay on the ship, so he can 'professionally' speak with the team of Voltron regarding the Coalition. Things happen between Keith and Lance, and well, shit happens. But what?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Bottom Keith Event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982939
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	I am what now?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in support of the Bottom Keith Appreciation's discord server's Bottom Keith Week bingo prompt boards.
> 
> List of prompts used: 
> 
> \- Keith revealing to SO that he's pregnant
> 
> Info on how to join the Bottom Keith Appreciation server is listed below!

The ship rocks from side to side through the dark expanse of space. The dark purple lights within the ship illuminate the sitting room, hanging above a particular Blade member in a black and grey uniform. Keith sits in the stiff black seat aboard a Blade ship set course for the Castle of Lions. Keith is professionally ready, as Kolivan reminded him countless times to be, and he is also secretly and emotionally ready to see his boyfriend again. _Lance. I haven't seen him in months._ The last time Keith saw Lance was during a dual commission between the Blades and the Coalition; aka Voltron. Keith misses his friends, those he can call his family. _I'll finally see them._

"Sir, we are approaching the Castle of Lions," One of the lieutenants announces their leader. 

"Good. Blades, get ready." Kolivan looks at the rest of them. 

Keith nods to Kolivan. 

* * *

Lance makes sure that his hair is ready and set to go for when he sees Keith again. It's been weeks...maybe months since he's seen his red paladin. Lance proceeds to double-check his hair for the 4th time that day before the announcement speaker clicks on.

"Paladins! The Blades are approaching. Please make your way to the bridge," Princess Allura speaks, her sweet motherly voice filtering into Lance’s bedroom from the ceiling. 

Lance nods to himself and grabs his paladin helmet with his aqua blue. "Let's go see mullet!" Lance cheers with a grin, walking out of the room. By the time Lance enters the bridge, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and Coran are already there and formally suited up for the meeting. Allura looks to Lance and frowns. 

"Lance-"

"I know, I know, Princess. I am late. But I still look the part, for Keith of course." Lance winks at all of them. 

Pidge rolls her eyes with a knowing smirk. Hunk smiles. 

"Of course, bud. We missed Keith too!" Hunk runs over to him and claps him on the back. 

Allura nods. "Yes yes. Lance. Hunk. Can you both go down to the flight pod bay and greet the Blades there for me?" Allura asks. 

Lance and Hunk both nod. "Sure! We'll be back in a jiffy!" Lance yells. 

Hunk chuckles, "What he said!" 

And the two best friends leave the room running. Allura sighs at their antics and turns to face the white teludav again

* * *

Taking a step out of the ship, Keith takes his mask down. It pixelates and folds back into the cuff of his chest plate. Keith looks around and smiles. Oh, how he missed Castle of Lion’s, and all of the rooms, like; the castle hangers, training deck, lounge area, the kitchen...everything. He misses hanging around with the Paladins most of all.

"Focus," Kolivan says with a commanding tone. 

Keith nods and looks towards the doors, which open to reveal two figures walking through the big halls towards the hangar bay. Well, one of the figures is speed walking. _Lance._ Keith's cheeks turn red, and a smile plays on his face, lips parting in preparation to shout the name of his lover. Keith takes a step forward as to sprint down and jumps into the blue paladin's arms 

"Lan-!" Kolivan places a hand on Keith's shoulder, stopping him, reminding him to stay professional, that now it's not the time. Keith nods and stands rod straight, looking forward. Still, he smiles at his friends in a friendly greeting. 

"The blue and yellow Paladins. It’s good to see you again," The tall Galran man greets them. 

Keith’s violet eyes focus on his boyfriend. His body trembles with barely held back excitement. The conversation runs short and soon they are walking back after more greetings take place. As they walk further inside the ship, Keith and Lance lag behind on purpose, walking side by side so they can talk to one another without getting glares or interruptions. 

"Hey," Lance whispers to Keith, a charming smile on his face. 

"Hi," Keith smiles back. 

The Cuban boy gets a little closer, closing the gap between their bodies. "Missed you," Lance says softly.

“Yeah, I missed you too."

Lance looks up and sees the relatively large distance between them and the other group. They are distracted. So, he promptly turns to Keith, grabs his wrist, and yanks him around the corner, hiding from the group of Blades and the Yellow Paladin. Lance presses Keith against the white and light blue wall and kisses him sweetly. 

"Mmhh," Keith hums into the kiss, smiling. He wraps his arms around Lance's neck. Lance pulls him closer. He hadn't felt Keith's natural warmth since before he joined the Blades. It feels good. 

"Babe? Babe?" Keith breathes into him. 

Lance breaks the kiss. Keith's face is red with a cute little blush. He stares into Lance's ocean blue eyes, staring into his soul and own violet storms, and then Keith places a hand on the side of his boyfriend’s face. 

"Darling. Let's not get too hasty now. We can pick this up later," Keith says with a mischievous smirk. 

Lance raises one eyebrow. "Later? But I don't want to wait. I...Keith...I haven't seen you since our last mission together. Even then, I couldn't hold you like this, close to my body. Please?" Lance gives him the biggest, cutest puppy dog eyes. 

Keith couldn't resist. So he reassures Lance instead, "How about this? After the meeting...you can do whatever you want to me." 

"Anything?" Lance purrs, rubbing his nose against Keith's. 

Keith chuckles, "Ah. Anything at all, love."

Lance purrs more. The blue paladin easily separates himself from the Blade after managing to restrain himself, but only after having heard they’ll pick up this little reunion later.

"Okay, babe. Let's go," Lance offers his white and blue gauntleted hand to Keith, who takes it. 

The two walk down the hallway towards the elevator that will take them up to the bridge. Once the elevator stops, Lance and Keith separate their hands and act professionally once again. The white doors with intricate blue accents swing open to reveal the bridge where everyone is, unable to really start the meeting until their missing members arrive. Lance coughs nervously and steps into the room. Keith tries but fails at acting as if nothing really happened between them, but the pink coloring to his cheeks gives them away. 

"Finally decided to join," Pidge pokes fun at them with a smirk, her fingers fixing her glasses.

"It's nice to see you too, Pidge," Keith greets back with a smile on his face. He misses his team. 

"As much as I would love to catch up with Keith, we must start this meeting.” Allura smiles apologetically at them. 

"Ehem," Kolivan interrupts, "let's get started. So about the Coalition..." 

After a dreadfully long meeting filled with discussions about the war between the Coalition and the Galra Empire, calling some of the planets in the Coalition to ask if there is any news or any calls for help; which luckily there are none, the two teams grow worrisome by the lack of attacks and sudden quiet from the empire.

Hopefully, they are prepared for anything. A small dinner party is held in welcome for the Blade members and their missed red paladin. Each of them held a conversation, and the paladins enthusiastically tell Keith stories about their adventures and troubles and all the crazy things they have done while Keith contributes with stories of his own. 

It is like a missing piece of the puzzle has finally returned and brought it all back together, especially for the blue paladin who watched, staring with adorable eyes, as Keith smiles as he talks, and moves his hands a lot when he gets excited at explaining something. It's so different from when they first became Voltron, back when they were just students in the Garrison. Now Keith looks happy, happier than he did back then, and Lance loves thinking he is a part of making that happiness flourish. Lance also knows Keith misses flying Red. He knows the hidden motives as to why Keith decided to leave; they had a big discussion about it, but it's all better now. 

"You are drooling," Pidge teases as she elbows Lance in his side. 

Lance shakes his head as a blush covers his tan cheek. Hunk and Pidge share a laugh at his adorable fluster. Lance couldn’t wait till this is over and he is hopefully allowed to take Keith back to his room and have private alone time with him. 

After dinner is finished up, the Blade leader tells Princess Allura that the Blades will be leaving now. Keith frowns immediately. He reluctantly stands up and follows Kolivan and the others towards the door anyways after a bow out of respect to Allura. Lance watches with sad puppy eyes as Keith goes. The Paladins begin to clear the table of their dirty dishes. Lance stands next to his chair and sighs heavily, grabbing his plate as he does. 

Keith exits the dining room and calls to Kolivan, "Sir? I want to ask for permission to stay with the Paladins for a bit longer?" 

Kolivan turns to face the shorter boy. "Why? May I ask."

"I can remain with them and relay back to the Blade of any new information we learn over the next couple days regarding the Coalition," Keith explains professionally, both of his arms folded over one another behind his back. 

Kolivan raises one purple eyebrow, but after thinking a bit, he nods. "Fine."

"Thank you, sir. " Keith smiles. 

"But only for three days," Kolivan tells him. 

Keith nods. "Of course, sir. Thanks again." Keith turns around and heads back into the dining room. 

Kolivan sighs quietly and continues to lead the rest of the Blades toward the flight pod bay. Keith bites back the huge grin that wants to appear on his face. He’s really happy! All he has to do is wait for the Blades to disappear around the corner and he can go. Once his team is out of sight, Keith runs right back into the dining room.

"Lance!" Keith calls, running in. 

Lance looks up in shock and then he grins happily. Arms in the air, he dashes over towards Keith and grabs him around the waist, picks him up, and spins him around in the air. Keith laughs and tugs Lance into a tight hug that seems to last forever. Loud giggles make their way out of Keith’s lips. 

"I missed you," the raven-haired boy whispers once he’s back on his feet, but Lance’s arms still circle his waist, and his still circle Lance’s neck, their bodies pressed together in a hug. 

"Missed you too, mullet," The taller man responds with a smile to his voice. He presses a kiss to Keith's neck. "I can't believe Kolivan let you off!" He separates from Keith to stare at him as they talk. "How did you convince him?" 

With a laugh and a shake of his head, the smaller blade member speaks, "I told him it was for Coalition reasons and all that. Though, I'm pretty sure he knew the real reason behind it." 

Maybe the leader of the Blades is also tired of Keith's constant depressive sighs and longing stares at his phone as he texted the blue paladin from time to time. Kolivan probably suspected Keith’s energy would be different for missions. Not like he was slacking off, but he looked so sad sometimes. Who would've thought the stoic Galran would really be so sensitive.

Lance shakes his head. "I would be surprised," he comments, “let's go get changed. Tell me all about your missions, I wanna hear how my pretty alien boyfriend did while I was out there charming people to join the coalition," the Cuban laughs as he makes a finger gun using his free hand. 

"You are a dork." Keith rolls his eyes. 

* * *

Lance takes them to Keith's old room for a change of clothes. Keith couldn’t believe Lance kept his old fingerless gloves! After getting out of their formal armor and uniforms and changing into casual clothes, they go to Lance's room. Keith brings his fluffy pillow and blanket with him. He is definitely staying there. NO way he’s gonna separate from Lance even if it means sleeping in a cramped tiny bed. The pros of doing that would be; he gets to cuddle with lance and he gets to feel warm, so there’s no loss there. 

They sit on the bed and talk about literally everything. Lance re-tells all the experiences that have already been spoken at the dinner, the difference is that this time Keith can focus solely on Lance, and Lance can touch Keith, hold his hand, and just be closer to him, just how he likes it. Ever since Keith and he met eyes in the flight pod bay Lance has wanted to do this. 

"It sounds like you've been through a lot, darling. I am happy that you and the Blade are trying to help others. I hate to see you go though. That may be selfish of me..but I missed you badly," Lance says. 

Keith turns onto his stomach and places a hand on Lance's chest. He can feel every breath he takes in and blows out. It's a comforting feeling to know his boyfriend still breathes. 

"I know, Lance. But try not to be so sad about it. I'll always be here for you. We can call one another when neither of us is busy, and we can continue to see each other that way as we've always had. And! I am here now! So...there's that." Keith smiles brightly. 

Lance's eyes soften. "Yeah. There is that indeed," Lance whispers, reaching up and touching the side of Keith's face so he can get a good look at his galaxy eyes of violet. 

Lance softens considerably, like butter melting in a hot skillet. His eyes flick down to Keith’s soft lips—he hasn’t felt their touch in so long. Lance, without another thought, leans up and presses a kiss to Keith's chapped, pale lips. Keith hums, leaning into it. Lance tilts his head just so, while his right-hand shifts to rest behind Keith's neck. Their lungs burn for air which forces the smaller man to pull away, hovering over Lance. 

Keith pants wetly and his dilating eyes focus on Lance’s pair of lips with interest. The two of them haven’t felt this electric boogaloo feeling in a while too. It’s so...attractive and it draws them in like two fish on a fishing pole. Keith licks his lips and then re-connects their lips again, fitting like to slotted puzzle pieces. Keith licks at Lance's lips, requesting access. Lance obliges and opens his mouth. 

Their kiss becomes a little more heated once both of their mouths open; feeding into the burning fires within their chests that grow bigger and bigger. Lance groans slightly at the taste of dinner on Keith’s tongue and breath. _Keith always tastes good._ Lance thinks. Keith rolls over completely and situates himself on top of Lance's waist, straddling him. Their kiss deepens, even more, becoming a French kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. Lance ends up winning in desperation for leading Keith into the sensation.

Lance’s tan hands, with slight scars crisscrossing on them, reach up to trail under Keith's ebony shirt. Keith shivers and groans at the feeling of his cold hands against his warm skin. Lance starts to lift his shirt up and brings it over his blackhead. Lance smiles at Keith's body. Keith stares down into Lance's ocean eyes. 

"Lance," Keith whispers. 

Lance nods, giving him permission. Keith dips down and presses both of his hands on the sides of Lance's face and brings him into a suffocating, hot kiss, properly drowning them in love. Keith feels how Lance's bigger and longer hands trail down his pale back, then up to his shoulder, then to his neck, his finger playing with Keith's hair and ultra adorable mullet. Keith’s mullet always grabs Lance’s attention, he loves to play with it.

"I knew you had a thing for my hair,” Keith pulls away from the kiss to tease him. Lance responds by tugging on his mullet lightly, which sits at the back roots that connect to his neck, forcing his head back and causing Keith to moan, _"Mm~_ " 

"And you seem to love it too babe," Lance smirks up at Keith, who glares down at him. 

Keith bites his lips and feels the heat fill his cheeks from being found out. "S-shut up," Keith stutters out, pouting a bit. 

Lance giggles and leans up to peck the cute little pout on his face, his hands scratching Keith's scalp, which makes Keith purr like a proper Galra kitty. "You are so beautiful, kitten," Lance starts. He changes their positions, pushing Keith onto his back and Lance settles himself between the smaller boy’s semi-bent, spread legs. Said boy slides his legs up and around Lance's waist.

"Mm. What are you planning, Lance?" Keith asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Lance slides the crook of his index finger under the stretchy waistband of Keith's pants. "I'mma show you a bit of fun, mi amor." Lance yanks Keith's baggy dark pants down. 

* * *

The sound of feet pounding on the metal floor echos in the empty halls of the Blades headquarters. Keith rounds the corner and coughs wetly. The door to the bathroom swings up with a 'woosh', Keith crosses the small room in two strides before slamming onto his knee unforgivingly and yanks the toilet seat up to gag roughly into the toilet water. 

_Mmm. Quiznack._ Keith coughs again. He hasn't thrown up productively just yet. Keith instead rests his clammy forehead against the cool surface of the toilet seat rim and moans. His nausea has gone through the roof. 

"Ugh!" Keith gags again, bringing up salty saliva and a bit of stomach acid and bile. It slowly drips down from his rosy lips and hangs midair, not yet touching the water’s surface.

Keith stares at the drool and groans loudly when his stomach squeezes. He finally throws up what he ate for dinner. A member of the Blades walks up to the bathroom door, pointy purple ears perking up at the sickening sounds, and peeks inside. 

“Ughhh,” Keith groans in despair, slumping onto the seat again once his gagging and stomach-clenching have stopped.

"Keith?" The one member of Marmora decides to enter, worried about him. "Are you feeling okay?" He asks awkwardly. 

"What do you think?" Keith groans out as he stands on wobbly legs. His stomach feels empty and his throat raw. It's been so long since he got sick like this. What is going on with him? 

"Right. Stupid question. How long have you been sick?" The other Galran asks.

Keith stands up on shaky legs. "I don't know, just this morning I started to feel nauseous...I didn't feel sick before. Maybe I ate something that messed up my stomach.” Keith walks to the sink and washes the disgusting taste from his mouth and splashes water on his face. Ugh, how he hates vomiting. Keith stares at the Galran through the reflection of the mirror. He looks pensive.

"Regris, is everything alright? Don't tell me I got some weird Galra disease!" Keith turns around, which isn’t the best move for his nauseous body.

"Keith, how much do you know about Galran biology?" Regris stares at Keith with a very concerned look on his face. 

"Uh... I can't say I know much of it. What's going on? You are starting to worry me!" 

"It's not a disease...Well, your symptoms could be anything, but you will find out before. I can just think of one possibility. Come with me to the medical area." He turns and waits for Keith to follow. 

Keith's having a mental breakdown. _What is going on with me?? Why is Regris acting so weird? He’s making me feel like I might have gotten a type of alien disease!_ It is probably the food he ate yesterday though, prayerfully. Keith doesn't know, but Regris’ silence and lack of explanation are really ticking him off. He hopes he’ll get better answers in the med-bay. 

Once there Regris starts asking some strange questions and very personal ones. They take some samples of Keith’s blood and start to make some sort of test. Regris looks awfully calm, maybe he really isn’t dying after all. After some minutes go by, the machine beeps, signaling they have their results. Regris’ eyes widened. Regris turns to face Keith. 

"Do you know about Galra reproduction?" He asks.

"Um...n-no."

"Well...for the human race, only females carry young. For the Galra, males and females are born with both sexes' sexual reproductive organs. This gives males unique, and for you, the uncanny ability to carry young," Regris explains, "if sexual intercourse is initiated between a male Galra and another male Galra, the receiving male can reproduce and carry pups."

Keith's eyes widen bigger and bigger, and his face pales more the longer Regris explains, until-

"Wait," Keith mumbles, stopping him. 

Regris stops talking. 

"Are you...telling me that I am...p-pregnant?" Keith stutters at the end in astonishment. 

Regris hesitates on answering, but what would be the harm in being honest? 

"Yes. Yes you are, Keith." Regris answers honestly. 

Keith nods slowly. He tips his chin down towards the floor and processes the new information. He feels dizzy, black spots appear in the corners of his eyes before one last thought crosses his mind. _I am pregnant._ Keith promptly passes out. 

When Keith wakes up again, he finds himself in his bedroom on the bed. _How did I get here?_ He sits up, confused. When he fully becomes aware of his surroundings, everything comes crashing down on him violently. 

"I'm pregnant,” He whispers, sitting there staring blankly at his covered legs. 

At that moment the door opens and Regris’ face peeks in. "Oh! You are awake already. Good." Regris walks further inside, holding a tray with food.

Keith looks up at him. "Please tell me that was me dreaming," he pleads to no one in particular. _I can’t believe this. I am pregnant. Oh no. W-What do I do? I-I- ca-can’t-_

“Hey, hey. Keith? Breathe. It’s okay.” Regris tries to ease his mental struggle. Regris gives him a smile, but it is in a very apologetic way. 

Keith feels his chest burn from how quick he’s breathing and he calms it down immediately. The half-galra falls back onto the bed with a groan and he racks his fingers through his hair. "What am I gonna do? T-this...I should've known that Galras... I didn't think I was that much of a Galra!" He let’s one hand fall and then slowly he puts it over his stomach. "Fuck... I'm pregnant." _Lance... It's Lance's. What's he gonna think? I know he loves the idea of having a family, but in the situation, we are living in._

Keith sits back up and looks at Regris. "W-what can I do? What should I do? I-I don't see any Galras pregnant here. Am I gonna have to _quit_ the Blades?...I gotta tell Lance-" Keith sits up abruptly.

Regris holds his hand up, sitting Keith right back down. "Calm down. You are rambling. I understand this is hard for you, but please just calm down. We can discuss this further once you aren't frustrated. Here, eat this." He hands him the food.

Keith sits it over on his nightstand. Regris waits for Keith to start eating and when he seems calm enough he talks. Regris and Keith discuss further of the situation and talk about telling Kolivan so then Keith can return to the Castle of Lions. Keith is scared about telling their leader about the shocking fact that he's pregnant, and it's probably a rule breaker of many within the Blades, but he has to ask for permission to go see Lance...the sire of their pup. 

Keith enters the cockpit of the Blades main ship and stands still behind Kolivan. Regris stands beside the younger one. 

"Sir? Keith has something he needs to say to you," Regris tells their leader. 

Kolivan, in his black and dark purple, turns to face the younger Galra. Keith shivers. 

"Sir. Regris and I have discovered that I...t-that I am...um, pregnant.” Keith starts it off by just ripping the band-aid off. “Because of this discovery, I believe it’s not safe for me to possibly carry the pup until full term here. So, I personally ask for permission to be allowed to go back to the Castle of Lions so then I can tell Lance about the news, sir?" Keith asks, keeping eye contact. 

There is a reaction from the Blades leader, a small one, but it’s there. "I didn't expect so high for there to be so much Galra," he says with a half-surprised tone. "First. Congratulations. Second. Yes, I can send you."

Keith blinks in subtle shock. _Oh. That was easy._

* * *

A few hours later, Keith boards a shuttle coordinated to the castle. The Blade contacts Allura and tells her of his arrival before he gets on the ship. They don’t specify why he’s coming back. Once Keith arrives, he is welcomed in the hangar by the team with happy smiles. Keith smiles back at them, but inside he is worried, he is afraid of what they might think. He? A man pregnant? In this time of war??? Well, he just hopes for the best. 

"Keith!"

"Welcome back!"

"We missed you buddy!"

"What made you come here so fast?" Everyone speaks at the same time.

"Woah, everyone, calm down,” he chuckles, "I missed you guys too, even though I wasn’t gone for that long." Keith then turns to see who he most expects to see. _Lance._ He stands behind everyone, waiting patiently for his turn to hug the life out of his boyfriend. 

Keith finishes saying hello to everyone else before he slips past them and dashes over to his boyfriend. Lance catches Keith in a tight grip and spins him around. 

"Hey, babe. Welcome back!" Lance presses a loving kiss to Keith's lips 

Keith leans into the kiss. Lance breaks the kiss a few seconds later and brings Keith close. "What are you doing back so soon? Not that I am not happy to see you," Lance chuckles. 

Keith smiles, pressing a hand against the side of Lance's face. "I have something to tell you...that's why I am here. And...maybe the rest of the team later."

Lance nods. "Of..of course babe. Do you want to go somewhere private and talk _orrr?"_

Keith nods. Feeling sick and nervous. He trusts Lance. Keith knows Lance won't say anything bad, and they can come up with a decision together. "Yeah..." 

Lance takes Keith's hand. "I'm taking Keith first! It’s boyfriend priorities!" 

Everyone rolls their eyes and smiles. 

"Yeah yeah, don't be so loud!" Pidge teases.

"And hurry up cuz we need Keith-time too," Hunk quickly adds. 

* * *

They get to Lance's room at record time and sit on the fluffy bed. Lance pressed his back to the wall and Keith pressed against Lance's chest. 

"So... What do you want to say to me? Are you really okay? Don’t tell me they made you come here because you got hurt! Are you sick? Keith, now I'm worried!" 

Keith chuckles, "Well, not really sick or anything. I'm okay, I'm not hurt or anything.” He gets ready to tell him. _God. My heart is pounding. I don’t...c-can i really d-d-do this? “_...So...you know how I'm part Galra?"

Lance nods. 

Keith can't actually see it but he feels the movement. "Well, apparently I'm m-more Galra than I thought...biologically-speaking...inside..." Keith feels a bit sick telling Lance this. Keith closes his eyes and refrains from outright crying in front of his boyfriend.

A period of silence passed. Lance waits patiently; he knows it's hard for Keith to talk about personal stuff and he let him take his time. Keith takes a big breath and shrugs his shoulders back, brushing them up to his ear and clenching shut his eyes. He breathes out. 

"I'm pregnant." 

Lance blinks. Nothing's said yet. Keith keeps his eyes closed and lets the silence drag him down into the dark depths of possible disgust or rejection or anger. Keith will understand if Lance doesn't want the baby inside of him. This is so sudden and they are fighting in the middle of a galactic war for crying out loud! 

Lance slowly raises a hand and places it on Keith's shoulder. "Are you...are you serious, Keith?" He asks. 

Keith jerks to look at him. He squints at him. "Why would I not be serious about this? I would never do something like that to you!" Keith almost yells at Lance, looking away from him in annoyance. 

Lance yanks his hand away and raises both hands now in the air, both in front of his face apologetically. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't say you are lying, Keith. Babe. I know you wouldn't joke like this."

Keith slowly looks back at him. Lance takes his face in his hands and smiles at him. 

"Pregnant. My love. You are pregnant with...with our child?" Lance chokes up, smiling with gleaming eyes.

Keith nods quickly. He lets out a tiny sob of relief because Lance said, 'our child'. _He accepts me. He wants it. Our baby_. Keith leans forward and cries into Lance's shoulder. 

"I'm scared, Lance," he sobs, hugging Lance. 

The taller man presses Keith close. He rubs gently on Keith's back from the tailbone to his neck. "I know, I know. It's scary. I am a little bit scared too. I'm also shocked," He kisses Keith's head, “but we'll know what to do. I'll help you with whatever decision you make, kitten" 

Keith just sobs harder into his boyfriend's shoulder. He's so confused, so scared. He feels like a freak even though he knows it's because of his Galra genes. But he was raised as a human and this is so odd...he looks up at Lance, sniffling and wiping his tears. 

"What would you do? What do you wanna do? What do you think we should do?" Keith asks. He let's one hand move down to caress flat stomach. 

Should they keep it? Is it very risky to raise a child in the middle of the war? He always thought of having a family with Lance—well, not ‘having’ a family with him, because Keith didn’t even know he could have biological kids before all this—but he wanted to have kids with Lance after everything the war ends and they win. Keith knows there are options. And he's not against them. When Keith walked with Lance to his room earlier, he thought about the future and he thought of what the child can look like, a mix of him and Lance. 

Though, before re-thinking all of that, Keith wants to know if Lance is all in with him. He wants to know what Lance thinks and what he wants to do. 

“What would I do if I were you?" Lance asks, confirming the first question. 

Keith nods. 

"I would...hm. It's hard to say, Keith. I believe that if I were the one that was pregnant, and you were in my current position now—being the..father—I think that I would want to keep the baby," Lance answers truthfully with a smile.

Keith lets out a wet exhale of relief. 

"And to answer your other questions, what I wanna do now is try and do this. Ya know. I want you to keep the baby and we try to have this baby, both of us," Lance says, wrapping one arm around the backside of Keith's waist. 

A lone tear makes its way down the side of Keith's face. Lance wipes it away with his index finger. 

"We should keep this baby, mi amor." Lance presses a soft kiss to Keith's forehead.

Keith smiles, leaning into his touch, and softly cries tears of happiness and relief. "Yeah, I want that too."

"We are gonna be dads,” Lance breathes happily. A warm smile plays along his lips as he leans down to kiss Keith’s tears away. 

"We are gonna be parents!" Keith shouts with a joyful laugh and pulls Lance into a kiss. "I love you," He whispers

"I love you too," Lance responds and leans forward so their foreheads touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed our story!! This story actually started off as a roleplay, then we cleaned it all up, and bingbadaboom pow! Story! You can't even tell it was a roleplay! Habichuelita also created an [art piece](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGsf1j9gv3k/?igshid=1m4ojkrz6vlcm) dedicated to this scene in the story:
> 
> _""I would...hm. It's hard to say Keith. I believe that if I were the one that was pregnant, and you were in my current position now—being the..father—I think that I would want to keep the baby," Lance answers truthfully with a smile._
> 
> _Keith let's out a wet exhale of relief._
> 
> Please go check out the art!! ❤
> 
> The link to server = [Bottom Keith Appreciation Server](https://discord.gg/Xmyc8H)


End file.
